


the day when we'll be free

by rosie (rivalflower)



Series: deukae oneshots [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: -but they miss each other two seconds after they leave, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, farm girl minji, for the lonely outdoors-loving sapphics, it's cute, it's happy, lady's daughter siyeon, old-time sapphics singji, same honestly, teenaged!singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalflower/pseuds/rosie
Summary: Minji and Siyeon won't let anything get in their way, even if it means sneaking out from their very different homes to spend a day together in their special place.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: deukae oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	the day when we'll be free

**Author's Note:**

> cw // food mention

It was past midday at this point. Siyeon leaned out of her window, her long skirt puffing around her legs and swallowing her waist. If she hadn't worn these stupid dresses for pretty much her whole life, there was no way she could be able to navigate her way around the clutter in her room. Flowers from her window-box tickled at her nose, the delicate pinks and golds matching her dress' embroidery, and bees came to float dreamily around the paper in her hand.

She watched as birds start flying out of the trees, black wings filling the sky and crowding over her roof. Looking down onto the ground, a figure stood alongside a horse. A smile immediately revealed itself on her face. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, before scrunching up the paper in one hand and gathering the layers of petticoat in the other.

Making sure her parents were nowhere to be seen, she stayed as quiet as she could be.  
Across the stone floor, her boots clicked beneath her flowing dress. She had to avoid being seen, for if her mother caught her wearing them over the "preferred" new pink shoes that hurt her feet, it wouldn't have ended well.

Siyeon left through 'Servant Door': an exit named by her father, but the children who played there were like older siblings to her as she grew up. To her Nurse's dismay, games of hide-and-seek would lead to Siyeon "hiding" for hours on end as she played with Bora and Yoohyeon. When she used this exit, she was never lectured about how a lady's daughter should behave, or demanded to tell where she was going and why no one was with her, for they understood. They knew Siyeon well, almost better than anyone else. It was clear she'd been more happy recently too, than she had been in the past five years of her life, so they wouldn't hold her back.

"Si! Wait!-" A familiar girl with short, dark hair came running over with a basket in her hands. "-Thought you might want some food, if you'll be spending a while outside."  
"Thank you, Bora... is this the part where I curtsey for you?" Siyeon joked.  
"You're the daughter, not me! I packed extra seeing as you seem to have a great appetite for one person." Bora winked and the daughter is taken aback. So, it means that most of her friends have figured out that she doesn't spend hours of her days wandering alone.

Gratefully, she took the basket, placing the paper inside, and bid Bora a goodbye. Once again, she started running. Freedom.  
Now outside and feeling the fresh waves of wind hit her face, Siyeon felt like she could breathe once again, and her hand ran through her long, dark hair.  
The air around her got sucked away, as she noticed the figure from earlier appear around the corner. Almost panicked, she flattened out her skirt, pulled her hair behind her ears and rubbed at faded lipstick around her lips. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled.  
"M'lady," they bowed, taking Siyeon's unoccupied hand and pressing their lips to her fingers. Siyeon giggled.  
"Minji, you're ridiculous."

Minji had her hair hidden underneath a dark cap, contrasting with an off-white blouse and light checkered trousers. Before pulling herself up, she lifted Siyeon onto the chestnut-coloured horse. Minji sat closer to the horse's neck than Siyeon, but close enough to her so that her arms would wrap around her waist, as usual. As predicted, her hands did that, but they also drifted more across her stomach, with fingers running up and down her shirt. While hugging her, she rested her head on her back. Minji gulped as she put the basket in a satchel attached to the saddle and took hold of the reins.

"Go on." She commanded and the horse slid into a smooth gallop. Siyeon noticed how she was so gentle with her animals, especially as Minji was the farmer's daughter. He was a man who was known for his loudness and confidence, but also throughout their town as the local farmer. The idea of animals being their food made Siyeon feel sick, so she decided it was best to ignore the whole idea. She turned her attention completely towards Minji and the passing trees. Besides, now they were arriving at their place.

-

They had stumbled upon it after having to run out of Siyeon's grounds after a gardener started attending to a flowerbed near them. Their positions had to be changed in a rush, with Minji almost dropping Siyeon from carrying her in bridal style. If they would have been found, the whole situation wouldn't have gone down well at all with the old loyal, man. The loyalty, however, was to her parents, and having to be open with sexuality around them was not appealing to Siyeon at all. So when their games got interrupted, they did what they seemed to do best: run.

Minji let Siyeon drag her through weeds and almost into trees as she tripped, somehow staying upright. When they stopped to breathe, they realised they were deep in the forest, and that's how Minji noticed the bright clearing in some overgrown hedges.

-

There it is. She slid off their horse and held out a hand for Siyeon to grab onto. Minji gently pulled her down and brushed her skirts.  
"I've given up with these blooming dresses."  
"Is that any sort of language for a lady?" Minji mocked a posh voice, significantly different to her usual accent that Siyeon loved.  
She laughed back, hitting her in the arm. "Maybe I should just go without.."  
At her comment, Minji burned a bright red across her face and her lover gasped.  
"Maybe you, Ji, were thinking something different."

With this, Siyeon smirked and skipped on ahead, aware of her teasing. Minji stood there in disbelief. So that's how she wants to be today, huh?

Moving shadows casted over the area, the spring air floating through the tree's new leaves. Long grass rattled close-by, and poppies and daisies scattered across the muddy ground. It'd be a great place to live if you were tiny or wanting to escape. Mushrooms also grew around the trees and soft moss lined the tree roots. Slightly away from Minji - in the direction that Siyeon was heading in - the hedges curved around into an archway, but only one you'd see if you knew where to look.

Minji observed how she walked so carefully, but with a certain excitement to her steps, that made Siyeon's infectious joy spread to everything surrounding her. While approaching, Minji smiled as Siyeon grabbed the tree's trunk and swung around it, her skirt flowing behind, delayed to her movements.

"You're taking your time..."  
Minji replied, " Can't I admire a woman's beauty?"  
"I've been doing that to you in all the time we've spent together, so I don't blame you." Siyeon laughed again and teasingly glanced at her as Minji rolled her eyes, looking back at their now tied up horse.

Everything she owns is Siyeon's and vice versa, minus their agreement that she belongs to Siyeon and Siyeon belongs to her. The many letters they've exchanged are stored in hidden-away boxes. It's all part of the main secret of sneaking out of their homes like this, because both have high expectations to live up to and that's where their problems start.  
They trap that thought elsewhere. It's fine, they're fine and they want to spend every second of their day with each other in the future, somehow.

Minji's eyes seem to capture the sun's rays, but in Siyeon's mind Minji _is _the sun. Her happiness shines through her actions and Siyeon watched her get closer, with boots stomping against the ground. Siyeon held out her hand and Minji took it, squeezing it, while Siyeon's thumb wandered up the edge of her hand. They walked, hand in hand, with Siyeon being slightly ahead and pulling her along. Minji focused on avoiding trees with the food basket and when she looked up, they have reached their place.__

____

____

The sky was lined with high clouds and rolling hills that wrapped around the overgrown grass and the few fruit trees. They passed through this to the middle of the field, where the plants were short and rocks were dotted around the area, giving them somewhere to sit without disrupting the humming bees. Siyeon flopped onto the ground, removing her shoes and shaking her feet to wake them up. 

Minji sat down too, pulling the wool off the top of the basket. Slowly, she unwound the threads caught on the straw, separating the two materials, before spreading the blanket over the ground. Everything that Minji does and says is always carefully spoken and Siyeon admired how elegant she is, while gazing up and down at her masculine clothing. Siyeon adores the way she dresses and found herself wondering about what it would be like if they were born the other way around, in the middle of their conversation.

Minji noticed Siyeon gazing away from them and she ran her thumb over their interlocked fingers, drawing her thoughts back to the moment.  
"Is something troubling you?" Minji's eyes comforted her by just looking, her expression always understanding and knowing. Siyeon told her about her ideas and she replied, "I feel like you'd suit my clothes."  
"I'd love to see you in my dress."  
"Ah, but what if someone sees?" Minji asks.  
"Who comes through here, but us?"

Siyeon is right. As this was away from everything else, it was quiet and secluded; the fruit trees created a barrier of extra safety.  
Minji stood up and held onto the strings on the back of her dress. She paused. "May I?"  
"Let's make ourselves more sheltered."  
With this excuse, Siyeon turned around, pulling Minji towards her. Once her eyes had drunk in as much of Minji as they could, they paused, simply enjoying being in each other's company.

"Now you may."

Minji swallowed and untied the bows and felt as Siyeon's torso relaxed, the weight of the dress falling away from her shoulders. Her hands fell onto the corset before undoing the tight ribbons to loosely tie them once again. "I forget how restricting it is."  
Siyeon circled her neck with her fingertips, releasing the tension gathered from her heavy dress.  
As she gently pressed her hands on her bare upper back, Minji noted how warm and soft Siyeon's skin was. The dress slipped down to around her waist and Minji wrapped her arms around her.  
"You're beautiful."  
"If it is that simple to get compliments on my shoulders alone, then wait until you see the rest of me."  
"You're very affectionate today, also. Have you missed me?"  
Siyeon loosened Minji's grip, spinning around to hug her properly, as she said, "Very much so." When they separated, Minji brushed her hand over Siyeon's cheek and stepped away to pull her own jacket off. She cautiously began removing her clothes, while catching curious glances at her body from Siyeon.

Minji's clothes are then laid down and she wandered over to Siyeon, to continue helping with her dress. She's in her underclothes only and Siyeon was way too aware of this. Their eyes didn't meet, but Minji tipped Siyeon's chin upwards and a silent message that everything's okay passed between them. It sparked a sudden confidence in Siyeon.

Her dress was then fully pulled off and the hoop skirt was removed from around her waist.

Something felt new and exciting and daring about all of this. Their families would not be proud of this at all, but who cares about what they think? In this moment, it's just Siyeon and Minji, her Minji, and the freedom ran through her. Running around in nothing but a corset was not what Siyeon expected to do today, but that's what's so thrilling about spending time with her.

Dodging the rocks on the way, Minji followed her into the thick grass and decided to sneak up on her.  
Siyeon got frightened, before laughing loudly, with her voice echoing and hypnotisingly sweet. She sat down, legs bent under herself, and Minji took this as an opportunity to get closer.

Hovering above Siyeon, she smiled, holding onto hands that pulled her towards the ground.   
"Come here!" she almost pleaded, to which Minji responded by settling with her legs either side of Siyeon's knees, then lifting herself to allow the girl below her to straighten her legs.

Their faces were close, with foreheads bumping, and she wound her hand through Siyeon's hair. As she brushed the stray strands away, Minji used her other hand to stroke at the material covering her hips. She felt caring arms wrapping around her body; fingers needily pinching in places and pulling her closer.  
A finger is placed on Siyeon's nose.  
"May I kiss you?"

Their lips brush together.  
Siyeon smiles, reconnecting their foreheads to speak, "You may."

Minji almost dives forward, getting lost in the pool of Siyeon's eyes. Her hand reached behind her head and guided Siyeon forward, so that their lips joined once again. Siyeon felt flustered, to say the least, but in the way that she wanted more, wanting to be drunk on Minji's touch; her voice; her lips.

Minji has tipped her head on the side, deepening the kiss. If only there was a way to preserve this moment forever. Siyeon tasted like what home should be in a way: sweet, happiness and love. Her focus was on only the girl below her and nothing else.

Siyeon pulled Minji towards her more, even with eyes shut, as she just wanted to feel her, see how close they can be, and to show her how much she's missed her.

Their lips are connected, sharing a thousand stories of longing and love and Siyeon never wanted this to end. It felt like she's free once again and with each flicker of Minji's tongue on her lips, she gave in, her heart pounding and mouth smiling.

Minji has missed this, missed her and she opened her eyes at a little disconnect to see how angelic Siyeon looked below her. She watches as Siyeon realised she was being watched. The younger girl let out a sigh, gazing up at her and leaving Minji with no option but to reconnect them.

In that moment, Siyeon noticed that Minji's lips were slightly parted and she took her bottom lip between her teeth, hearing the girl above her sigh. It was heavenly being with her once again, feeling as giddy as when they first met.

-

On that day, the sun had partially risen and she was partially dressed. 

"You're going to have to stop sleeping down here, Siyeon. If you got caught here, none of us would hear the end of it."  
She sighed. She knew that, but there was no reason she would want to be alone, even at the age of fourteen. 

Yoohyeon got out of the bed after scolding the older girl, shuffling through the door to see who else was up.  
"Door!" called a voice, ringing down the hallway, "Yooh! Get the door!"

Still drowsy from her peaceful sleep curled up next to her friend, Siyeon also made her way to the doorframe, peering around to find a girl stood at Servant Door, who was a little shorter than her friend.  
A bright smile lit up her face and Yoohyeon heaved a parcel in the direction of the kitchen. The other girl noticed Siyeon staring and waved, continuing to smile. Siyeon returned the greeting before running towards the stairs, clock chiming next to her. 

Throughout the next few weeks when Siyeon would find herself often waking up in her younger friend's bed, she would see the pretty girl at the door.  
One day, they actually had the chance to speak to each other:  
"Hello, Siyeon? Right?"  
The older girl's voice was charming and warm.  
"Yes, that's correct. It's lovely to meet you.. miss..?"  
"That's all formal, missy, just call me Minji."

They couldn't be with each other for long, but Siyeon handed her a slip of paper.

When Siyeon left, Minji held her sheet tightly, not wanting to lose the younger girl's address.

-

"Ji, do you remember when you couldn't read my address?"  
"It's not my fault your handwriting was all loops and twirls!"  
"I'm not blaming you, love, it was adorable receiving the letter with that paper pasted to the envelope."

Minji rested her head over Siyeon's lap, feeling how her cheek was being stroked and nose being tapped. 

Siyeon admired Minji's face, while her hair tickled at her bare legs.  
"As much as I'd love to have you sit here forever with me, I'd also love to see you in my dress."

It took a bit longer than it should have (due to their wandering hands) but once Siyeon tied the ribbons and Minji finished tucking Siyeon's black hair underneath her hat, the two stepped back to admire each other.

To Siyeon, Minji looked ethereal.  
Her hands grasped the material of the skirt and she twirled, feeling how it swung around her.

"I could get used to this."  
"You look so handsome." Minji's voice trailed off at the end.  
She had never thought of her clothes as beautiful, especially with the rainwater and mud it gets covered with in bad weather. But with Siyeon wearing them, she makes them look as if they were specially made for her.  
The braces that pulled up the trousers accentuated her shoulders, and Siyeon's face is lit up once again with a beaming smile.

Minji felt the dress drag behind her as she stepped forward.  
"My lady." Siyeon paused Minji, bowing down for her.  
"God, is this what you have to go through?" She responded, curtseying back.  
Siyeon ran her fingertips over the silk sleeves of the dress; Minji almost shivered into the touch.

"May I have this dance, beautiful lady?"  
Minji giggled, softly knocking against her arm and interlocking their hands.

Siyeon rested her forehead on Minji's shoulder, breathing in the cold air that surrounds them and still absorbing her warmth. They sway together, drawn close and closer to each other. Whenever she is with Minji, time flies away like nervous butterflies. She wished that everything could just pause, enabling them to run away and be lost in time. Trees full of memories hang down above their heads and surround them as the sky adds to the darkness with grey clouds forming on top of the blue.

"Si, love, the sky!"  
The church clock called from away, sounding for six o'clock.  
"Maybe this is a sign we should part soon."  
The couple watch as Siyeon held out a hand to the sky, away from the shelter of the trees. She pulled it back towards them, Minji cupping her hand to check for rainwater, with Siyeon then tracing the water over the other girl's neck.  
While shivering, Minji only looked on lovingly at her, even when the drops fell down her back as hand-in-hand they ran across the field to rescue their basket.

The picnic blanket came in handy for them as they wrapped themselves in it when back under the safety of the trees. There was still plenty of sun seeping through the leaves and Minji's features were highlighted, eyes sparkling and cheekbones capturing the light. Siyeon reached out, tracing her fingertips over her face. 

"What do you want to do when we get older?"  
Questions like this always fall into their time with each other, making them create elaborate ideas of their futures woven together. The comfort that they bring the other is calming and loving- their safe place.  
"Escape with just you and nobody else."  
"That's nice."  
"Yes." Minji continued, "Somewhere that is far away or a place that feels like it were made for us alone."

Yet another hour passed of the two holding onto each other and eating the contents of Siyeon's basket. They waited alone together, not knowing when the rain would pass. Distant thunder rumbled and soon after, only drips of water continued falling off the leaves.  
"It's going to get dark soon. Bora will think I've gotten lost."  
"Then we should put on our own clothes, don't you think?"

Siyeon unbuttoned the shirt, after slipping the suspenders off her shoulders. Helping Minji untie the ribbons, she was careful not to press her cold hands on bare skin, as much as she wanted to.

Her dress laid limply on the floor; an item that brought so much joy to the pair and yet at that point it was a symbol of sadness. What was she meant to do while spending time alone?

Normally, everything would return to Siyeon's usual expectations: the greeting strangers in seemingly constant gatherings and the learning. Her evenings would be spent away from the chaos inside the halls and instead, watching the moonlight, while awaiting a visit from Minji or longing for a letter the next day.

Meanwhile, Minji herself would be burying herself in work, not that she had a choice. Even through the tests of the farm, she can't help but think of Siyeon. Every time they part, it never comes easier to them and both just wait for the time when they can meet once again.

After shovelling the apple cores and bread crusts into her basket, Siyeon patted the satchel strap on Minji's shoulder.  
Her eyes started to gloss over with tears as she held onto the older girl.  
"Let's meet again soon Ji, please."  
"I don't think I can bear the thought of being without you for long."  
"Write to me."  
"As long as you do."

They stayed in each others arms, neither wanting to let go and both crying. Minji leaned forward, quickly and softly capturing Siyeon's lips. As soon as their meeting started, it ended and now they were stuck onto each other, reluctant to part ways.  
"We have to get home, Singnie, or we'll be in trouble."  
Siyeon sniffed, her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I know," she paused to sniff again, "there's just so much we haven't done together still, and I need us to have more time."  
"I'm always with you, even if we're apart." She presses her hand to Siyeon's chest. "You know our plan, we're too young yet."

Siyeon nodded, wiping away the other girl's tears before her own. One last kiss was placed on Minji's lips and then she backed away. 

Once again, her hands were clasped together in front of her dress, smiling a bittersweet smile as she spoke the words:  
"It has been a pleasure spending time with you today."  
Minji met her eyes, smiling back, "Likewise, m'lady, and until the day we meet again."   
With this, she bowed, holding onto the horse as she turned away and the other girl started her short walk home. 

-  


Minji lays on her mattress that night, sneaking in through the door before her father arrives back from his trip to the next town.  
As expected, she hears the man crashing around in the dark, the candlelit haze of a room creating obstacles and sound until he reaches the bed just centimetres away from Minji. The candle is placed on the floor and he rolls over, settling without extinguishing the flame.

The farm hands won't be very happy at being woken up from noise, especially after Minji had gone "wandering off" again, while she should've been in charge.  
As she exhales shakily, she feels the fabric of Siyeon's dress against her like a ghost. She hopes that Siyeon made it home safely. She'll expect a letter in the next few days, sprayed with her perfume and little flowers pressed to the corners of the paper.

Little did she know, Siyeon had already hidden a letter within her satchel. It's laid at the side of an apple- something that had also been placed there.

'My love,  
I cannot wait until the day when we can be sure of spending all of our precious time together.  
May all of the worries leave you and may peace and happiness fill your days.  
Words cannot express how much I miss you during the hours we lay apart.  
Take care until we meet once again.

-Sing 

-

She hesitantly knocks at the door, expecting to be half-yelled at due to her late return. Instead, a worried Bora meets her eyes.  
"You're stupid, you are...and soaked through at that! All these daft excuses we've had to make for you today..."  
Siyeon averts her eyes, gazing towards the floor. "I may be stupid, but can I sleep here tonight?"  
Bora sighs. "Sure Singnie, but we'll have to wake up early to sneak you upstairs again. Deal?"  
"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thanks for reading :D kudos and comments are appreciated, but if you're a lil shy then here's my [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/rivalflower) !
> 
> i've been working on this on-and-off for four months now, but i really enjoyed learning about different time periods in order to understand their characters more!  
> as i've said before, my writing is nowhere near perfect, but ao3 has made me feel inspired now :)
> 
> if you're interested, now that i've finished this, i should be able to update my other work soon :D  
> bye! -rosie <33


End file.
